


It was always you.

by riddlerstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little bickering between steve and tony bc they are married™, this is my first fic ever and it's shit goodbye, vormir but instead of nat and clint steve and tony go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerstark/pseuds/riddlerstark
Summary: Instead of Natasha and Clint, Steve and Tony are the ones going to Vormir for the soul stone.





	It was always you.

"I bet the others didn't have to climb so high", Steve sighed looking up at the large hill in front of him.   
"You know I can fly, right? If you ask nicely, I can offer you a quick ride, grandpa" Tony looked at Cap, smirking.   
"Leave me alone, I'm a senior citizen", Steve replied. 

 

"Okay, we're here", Tony said. They both looked around, trying to find anything stone-related. Suddenly, the wind started howling louder and then a floating creature appeared right in front of them. Its face was covered and they could only see a black hole under the hood.   
"Anthony, son of Howard. Steven, son of Sarah", creature said.  
"Okay, this is kinda weird", Tony said, looking slightly confused. "Who the hell are you?"   
"I think your companion knows exactly who I am".   
The creature flew over to them and finally showed itself, exposing face of the Red Skull.   
Captain gasped in shock. No... it couldn't be.  
"No, that's.... that's not possible", Steve whispered, looking at his old enemy.   
"Cap, what's going on? Who's that?", Tony asked, looking at his companion with confusion.   
"That's... Red Skull", Steve answered. His lips were shaking. He was clearly in shock.  
"Wrong, Captain. I was. After coming here.... You become someone else. Someone new", Steve's old enemy replied.  
Captain gritted his teeth.   
"You bastard. Don't think for one minute I will let you get away with everything you've done", Steve said, already walking over Red Skull. He clenched his shield getting ready to fight, but Tony immidiately stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"Hey! Cap, remember why we're here. I know this red floating pal used to be your biggest enemy or whatever, but we came here for a reason. We can't let the team down", he said softly, trying to calm Steve down. Captain was still looking at Red Skull. He wanted to fight him. He really, really did. But Tony was right - they had a mission to complete.   
"Okay?", Tony asked, making Cap look at him by grabbing his face.  
Steve nodded, his lips still shaking.  
Tony was looking at him for few more seconds, until he finally turned his face to Red Skull.   
"Okay, Red Guy, tell us where the stone is and we're out of here. It's getting cold."  
"What you seek, lies in front of you. As does what you fear....", Skull answered.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? The stone is down there?", Steve asked, pointing to the cliff in front of them.   
"For one of you, yes".  
Tony and Steve looked at each other with disorientation.   
"What-", Tony started, but the Red Skull cut him off.  
"The stone demands a sacrifice. In order to get the stone, you must lose that what you love. A fair exchange. A soul for a soul". 

 

Tony laughed.   
"That's... No way that's true, Cap. He's probably making this shit up."  
"Tony, you know that's not true. Why would he lie?", Steve answered. Tony saw the fear in his eyes and grabbed his hand gently.   
"Hey, I'm sure there's another way to get that stone. There has to be, right?"  
"There isn't. And we both know it", Cap looked him in the eyes. "But... whatever it takes, right?".  
Tony was silent for a moment. He looked at the cliff in front of them, as he felt tears coming to his eyes. But he had to be strong. He had to...  
"Whatever it takes", he finally replied, still holding on to Steve's hand. "So, I guess we both know who it's gonna be".   
Steve nodded. "I guess we do".  
They both looked at each other until Tony chuckled.   
"I'm starting to think we're talking about two different people here", he said, looking suspiciously at Steve.  
"Tony... You know it has to be me. You... you got something good. A wife, a daughter.... They're waiting for you to come home. And you will", Steve said. He felt his tears starting to come up. But it had to be him. He had to keep Tony alive.  
"My family. Yeah... And that's exactly why it has to be me. I had my five minutes of happiness. Half of the world didn't. You didn't. And you deserve it as hell, Cap", Tony said, even though the sight of Pepper and Morgan before his eyes hurt his heart so much he almost couldn't bear it. But, the sake of the Universe was in his hands now. And... the sake of Steve.  
"No, Tony, I can't let you do this. Not after what I've done to you. I can't do this again". Steve was staring deeply into Tony's eyes, trying really hard not to cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong. For him. For them.  
"Christ sake, Rogers, you know I forgave you for that a long time ago. You know-"  
"But I haven't forgiven myself!", Steve almost screamed, looking at Tony with pain and guilt.   
For a moment, they were just staring at each other. Until...  
"Well maybe it's time you should". Suddenly Tony tripped Cap, making him fall to the ground.   
"Please tell Pepper and Morgan I love them. More than anything", he said, feeling the tears slowly getting to his eyes.   
"Tell them yourself", this time Steve tripped Tony and pushed him to the ground.   
"It's gotta be me".  
"Like hell", Tony punched Steve straight in the face, making him fall down. "I'm not letting you win this one, Capsicle".   
With Steve lying on the ground in shock, he had a chance. He ran to the cliff, but then suddenly he felt Steve hitting his back with a shield, pushing him down. He coughed and spit blood from his mouth.  
"What the hell, Steve? I'm trying to save your life, you goddamn idiot", Tony said, breathing heavily.   
"And what do you think I am doing?", Steve asked, already getting up. Tony tried to catch him, grab his leg, but Steve was too fast. He was already running towards the cliff.   
"Steve, damn it!", Tony screamed, immidiately getting up and running after him. Steve was already at the edge. Looking at him. His... His Tony. 

And then he turned. And just jumped.   
"Steve!"   
Tony couldn't let this happen. He ran fast enough to catch Steve's hand. Now they were both at the edge, hanging down looking into an abyss below them.   
"Tony... Let me go", Steve said. The tears were streaming down his face, but he was smiling. Smile that made Tony's heart hurt.   
"Don't be stupid. We both know that's not happening, Cap." He held Steve's hand as tight as he could, trying so hard not to let him go. Trying so hard not to cry.  
"Tony..."  
Steve was just looking at him. With determination. And something else. Something....  
"You know you were always the most important. It was you. It was always you", he said, trying to control his tears. "Tony, I...."  
Tony was still holding onto Steve's hand so hard it was starting to hurt him. But he couldn't let go. He couldn't.   
"Don't, Steve. Don't you dare say it."  
Steve smiled.  
"I love you."  
And then he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic ever and it's probably really shitty so i apologize! I just wanted to give my stevetony pain to y'all


End file.
